Everything - The Fantasies
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: France has been having dirty dreams about Britain and invites him over for a night of movies and alchohol... What will ensue when the Frenchman finds out that the Brit loves him? YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY LIKES BOY, NO LIKE, NO READ. Dedicated to my Scandinavian friend, my best friend until we both die.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS ONE IS A DEDICATION TO MY SCANDINAVIAN FRIEND WHOSE NAME I CAN NEVER MENTION… You are the Norway to my Denmark, the Italy to my Germany, the Veniciano to my Romano, the China to my Russia (and vice versa), the Britain to my France, the Prussia and America to my Canada… Wow, I think I just named about every Yaoi pairing in Hetalia that describes us… Oh well… I think I'm gonna do a series of these with different couples. FIRST UP IS FRUK!**

**Everything – The Fantasies**

**(I recommend playing that Micheal Buble song by the same name while reading. It's very good, not to mention it's that song that helped me write this)**

France had been having a series of strange dreams about Britain… Although they'd been friends for as long as they could both remember, this wasn't the first time he'd had strange dreams about the Brit, the first time being around his pre-teen years. However France was an adult who knew how his body worked (and used it accordingly) and the dreams seemed to get worse each night…

Last night's dream was the worst…

Britain had been wearing guanthlet-like chains and was restrained to the bed frame. He was wearing a black blindfold and gagged with cloth. France was on top of Britain, touching him in ways he never thought of touching him before, listening to his restrained screams of denial. The whole thing seemed to be something out of one of Germany's pornos. In his dreams, France was doing it with Britain but it seemed to be the kind of "doing it" that was illegeal…

France managed to wake up before the dream got any worse, but usually woke up soaking wet with sweat. He was sick of having to change the bed sheets every morning. This morning he got up, trying not to stick to the sheets. He went straight to the shower, washing his sorrows and insomnia away with the hot water.

"This is too much for me to take anymore." France decided to invite Britain over. He decided to be as brave as possible and try facing the situation as best as possible. However, unbeknownst to this usually perverted and non-hormonal Frenchman, the Brit loved him dearly… What kind of misconnections will occur now?

**-Later that Day-**

"Thanks for having me over France." Britain unloaded a bag of groceries in the kitchen. "I brought some beers!"

"Oui, merci." France tried to act as normal as possible. "I prepared some desserts too."

"Thanks ol'chap." Britain said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you invite me over?"

"I just felt a little lonely and thought we could both use a night off." France took out the best wine he had. "Care for a drink?"

**-A Few Encouraging Drinks and A Hand Full of Romantic Comedies Later…-**

"Hey you bloody frenchy, we're all out of booze!" Britain shouted. "Are you even listening?!"

"Oui… That's too bad… But I felt like going to sleep anyway." France said. "I know I'm going to have a hangover in the morning…"

"Good point." Britain said, attempting to turn off the DVD player (his attempts failed miserably).

"Hey Britain… Do you think… Would it be awkward to sleep with another friend in the same bed?"

"I don't mind…" Britain clung to the Frenchman, still drunk. "Come on you frog, show me the way."

"I never thought he'd become so clingy when drunk…" France piggy-backed the Brit to his bed room. They crash-landed onto the bed where they fell asleep… Together… AWW… That is until France woke up to a certain Brit's whimpering at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey France… Wake up you idiot…"

France did so, wiping the tears off Britain's face. "What's the matter Mon Ami?"

"You idiot… I tried so hard…"

"What?"

**-A flash back sequence before they both got drunk-**

Britain ate the desserts France prepared, complimenting his cooking. When he helped wash the dishes, he accidently dropped a plate and cut himself. France had rushed over after hearing the crash. "Are you allright?"

"I'm sorry… I guess I don't know where my minds gone." Britain said. "I'll have to pay you back."

"It's just one plate. There's no need to worry."

"No, it's my fault." Britain just realized he was bleeding, France hurrying and examining the wound. Simple cuts from shards of porceline and china, nothing big. He licked the blood away, much to the Brit's dismay. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FROG?!" He asked.

"I thought it'd help you feel better…"

Britain knew France was right, it did make him feel better, it made him feel loved by France. When he was embraced by the Frenchman, it made him feel warm inside. So Britain tried to create as many almost unrealistic scenerios around France's house to make ol'Frog Face pay attention to him and realize his feelings toward him. Such "scenerios" included:

"Hey France, how do you work this DVD player?!" He asked while sticking his butt out slightly and trying to open the DVD player with the disk for "The Proposal" in hand.

Let's not forget the old…

"Did you just mop the floor?" Britain had tripped on the floor, his shirt somewhat unbuttoned so the Frenchman could notice his physice. It didn't work, France just helping him up.

Then there's the old trick…

"I guess I have butter-fingers, don't I?" Britain dropped the bowl of popcorn all over the floor, picking up the kernals one by one. Back arched, butt in the air…

Now here Britain was, crying at 3 a.m. because none of his tricks worked… They almost always seemed to work in romantic comedies… He and France were in the same bed, the Frenchman comforting him. Even though he didn't purposely plan this (he was drunk off his rocker at the time) this was probably the best scenario thus far.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD I'VE BEEN TRYING YOU LOUSY IDIOT! I THINK THAT'S TOTAL BULLOCKS!"

"I don't understand…" France said, stoking the former's cheek.

"I can't take it anymore… Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

Yup. Britain said it… France couldn't bear to look him in the eye, but he couldn't exactly spit out the L-word (no, not lesbians) so easily. "Britain… I'm sorry, did I hear you right?"

"You heard me. Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

"I don't think I can do that…"

"Stupid… So if you can't do it… THEN LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU HATE ME!" The tears came for the Brit next, flooding from his eyes were tears (luckily not Alice in Wonderland size where you flood the whole room, but normal sized tears).

"I can't do that either. I don't hate you, not in the slightest!" France shouted.

"So prove it… Prove it you bloody git."

France, not knowing what else to do and instincts taking over: His heart beating fast, his skin tingling for an unknown reason, his face feeling hot. Not even knowing why he did it himself, he found his lips on the Brit's… Awkward, heartwarming and awesome all at the same time. However, he forgot to breathe during the event…

Britain had to separate them, pushing France's face away gently, watching as the Frenchman took in much-needed deep breaths. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything… Just know that I don't hate you…"

**Oh France… I don't blame ya… I forgot to breathe also… This was (for the most part, with the dirty parts being just a yaoi fangirl's dirty mashinations) based on an actual exchange my Scandinavian friend and I had… The rest is just fiction… But over all, has the same kind of vibe my friend and I have… Friends with chemistry (which is different from Friends with Benefits… In our case we're mainly friends but could probably date and have a romance if we wanted to…)**

**Oh yeah… I'm too young to drink real booze and I mostly get high off of coke and pepsi… (My uncle says it psychosymatic) But I'm usually the one that gets drunk off my rocker, not my friend… He's usually the one trying to keep me sober… Now you see why I'm the France to his Britain?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything – The Fantasies**

**If you're still interested, the Everything Seires (as I'm calling it) will be broken up into parts… So if you want to see the upcoming DenNor I have coming up, it'll be a second story, but I'll provide the link here for convienience. HERE WE GO, FRUK ALL THE WAY! Once again, dedicated to my Scandinavian friend. You're my Britain!**

Time seemed to stop when France said he didn't hate Britain. Neither one of them knowing what to say to the other, instincts took over, flooding their minds with perverted fantasies and mashinations. They clung to eachother, both feeling fulfilled in holding the other.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this. I wanted you to notice me." Britain found himself on top of France, both were breathing heavily. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can take it anymore."

"I don't know how it lead to this… But it's just like in those dreams, only I'm on the bottom…" France thought, trying to sit up. "I was thinking about this."

"I'm sorry… I don't know what I should do next. I wanted you to know how I felt all this time but…" Britain suddenly moaned in pain when his lower parts came alive against his will.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" France asked.

"I didn't think I'd be this way… It's acting all on it's own…"

"What do you mean?"

"It happens sometimes, don't worry…" Britain held France, something hard in between the two of them.

"Oh I see. That was fast. How did it ever get so big so fast?"

"Nevermind that. Listen to me. I want you to know that I'm always going to be there for you. I want you to know, but I don't know how to say it… They say actions are louder than words so…" Britain bit the frenchman's neck, receiving a moan as a response.

"Can you wait a minute?"

"I don't think I can… I loved you for so long and this is how you repay me?"

"That's not it, but shouldn't you take off your clothes or-?"

"Well normally I'm all up for foreplay, but as you can see, I have a big problem!"

"I couldn't care less about foreplay, but if this is really such an issue, shouldn't you see a doctor?!"

Britain undid his pants. "It's called priaprism, it's a real thing. Now who cares about that, either you take me now or regret it forever!"

France got up a bit too fast, head pounding when he hugged the Brit. He rubbed the brit's back, something big and throbbing in between the two. France felt something he'd never felt before, his heart was beating, he found himself sweating… He wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake the other tendants in the apartment. Britain was special, spending time with him like this was new, exciting and somewhat frightening.

"Hey France…" Britain undid the Frenchman's pants. "Have you ever thought about this?"

France didn't want to admit he had dirty dreams prior to tis, he figured he'd leave the kinky crap for later when he knew Britain was okay with it. So he answered weekly while having his neck licked. "Yeah, a little bit…"

"Hey… Um…" Britain hesitated. "Is this… Ugh…"

"It's allright Mon Ami."

"Are you ready yet… Or…"

"Go right ahead. It's yours." France undid his shirt slightly, too lazy and in too much pain (the good kind of pain you get from these kinds of interactions with love interests, the pain that feels like you're gonna get a heart attack but it's because you like them so much.) to remove anything else.

"Sorry to be a bother, but do you have any… Ugh…" Britain was either really shy, or slowly loosing his ability to articulate. "DO YOU HAVE ANY LUBE YOU BLOODY GIT?!"

"Non."

"THEN HOW DO YOU DO IT ALMOST EVERY NIGHT?!"

"Not every night… I simply enjoy life more then you, it doesn't mean I'm a complete pervert…" Before France knew it, something was stuck inside him, making him clench his teeth.

"Then I'll be as gentle as possible."

Everything seemed to go by somewhat smoothly. Despite some of the pain and Britain's complaints of being in pain… And the painful fact that Britain didn't seem to have a clue about what he was doing…

"Mon Ami… Do you need some help?"

"It's not working the way I tell it too… It hurts, I can't do much when it hurts." Britain had been lying down on top of France, slowly moving in and out even though he was in pain. "Don't tell me to stop because I'm not… I've been thinking about this for a long time…"

"Oui, I know, you want to make it special…" France rubbed his fingers through the Brit's hair. "I understand, but perhaps if you let me assist you, you'll be able to get the results you want?" France licked his fingers, putting them up against Britain's hole.

"Hey, what are you-?" Britain was cut off by a scream of sudden pain and ectasy. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!"

"Don't worry, I have a good idea of what I'm doing." France went in deeper.

"BLOODY HELL, THAT HURTS!"

"Could it be that my little Britain is a virgin?"

"Who cares about that… I'm in pain…" Britain nearly tore off France's shirt in pain and pleasure. "Help me…"

"It's allright, I'm going to show you a good time." France turned on his side, thrusting his fingers inside, hitting the prostate, enjoying the screams the Brit let out. In return, said Brit seemed to thrust harder and more passionately along with the screaming. Everything seemed to go smoothly.

"Hey France… I don't think I can take anymore…" Britain grabbed the Frenchy's butt.

"It's allright… What, were you planning on coming at the same time?"

"No…" Britain lied, that's kind of what he was hoping for. "It's getting a life of it's own… And… Please forgive me for this, but I can't help it…" Britain licked his fingers, forcing them into France's hole.

"Vous faufiler…" France couldn't help but feel pleasure, two things hitting his prostate, although somewhat tight, he quickly adjusted. His sighs of pain went almost unnoticed, drowned out by Britain's screaming in pain.

"Listen to me France… I bloody love you. You hear me? I BLOODY LOVE YOU!"

"Mon Ami…Je t'aime!" They managed to come at the same time, just like Britain wanted.

…

In the morning, they found themselves still cuddling in bed, clothes all over the place. Britain put his face into France's neck. France was still asleep from all the wine, movies and coitus that occurred the night before.

"I wonder if he'll remember this when he wakes up… Of course, he might not love me at all… It could've been he was drunk or caught up in the moment…" Britain thought. "It's impossible. I know it's impossible. He couldn't…"

That's when he felt the other man hold him back. "I'm glad you're still around… Je t'aime."

"Whatever you bloody git… I love you too."

**Holy crap, I think I watched one too many yaoi videos… Um… I'm also gonna work on another FRUK story with the UK brothers! And my DenNor is coming up soon!**


End file.
